


The Commandos

by The_Fourth_Catalyst



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Suicide Squad (2016), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Metahumans, Suicide Squad AU, takes place in the modern times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fourth_Catalyst/pseuds/The_Fourth_Catalyst
Summary: (Suicide Squad/Justice League AU) Takes place in 2018 where the Supers Ban has been lifted, but only if the Supers agree to fight crime in secrecy and unseen by the public. Some time after Incredibles 2, the Parr family's home had been attacked by a group of anti-Super terrorists, which left Mr. Incredible killed and Elastigirl badly scarred. So the government placed her under suspended animated until she heals.Joseph Dicker, the son of the late Rick Dicker, a senior NSA agent plans to form a top-secret task force consisting of the most dangerous "metahumans" the world will ever know. The team consists of an immortal Mayan princess/demigoddess, a Thai psychic, a Mexican cyborg, a cartoonist who can transform into an animated cartoon character, an African witch-doctor with dark magic, an anthropomorphic alligator humanoid, an exile Martian, a half-human/half-amphibious Atlantean king of the seven seas and a man who can shape-shift into a minimum of 11 to 28 literary monsters. When an extradimensional warlord from a dark void outside of reality emerges, the "Commando" squadron is lead into action into stopping this maniac from bringing about the end of the universe, all the while learning from each other.





	The Commandos

Supers. _Homo superioris_. Humans born with the unnatural gifts that no ordinary humans could ever possess. Natural-born superheroes. There was a time when the supers were on the top of the food chain. When the world relied on them the most. Counted on them to save them and protect their very lives. The Supers had it all. Fame. Fan clubs. Awesome suits. But in 1947, that all changed. After all of the collateral damage done by the Supers during their crime-fighting activities, the U.S. government decided that enough was enough and had to ban all Supers from ever performing hero work again and force them to live normal lives via the Supers Relocation Program. Needless to say, the world hasn’t been the same without them saving the day and all that. But that’s why we’re here. The truth is there are other superhumans out there besides the Supers themselves. Some are called by many names.

Mutants, inhumans, freaks, monstrosities, oddities, rarities, anomalies, weirdoes, metahumans. The latter of which being those of a different story. Some are born with powers which only activate through psychological or emotional stress. And there are some that just start off as regular individuals who develop abilities overtime from a strange accident, a lab experiment gone awry, foolishly interacting with a cursed item or even getting possessed by a demon. Not the ones of any superhero status. They are the ones that oughta be locked away and left to rot. So the Supers have been illegal for many years now. No superhero has been allowed to use their powers in public or else they would be relocated elsewhere and any witness would have their memories of seeing them erased.

Resting in the bayous and wetlands of little Louisiana, Blackwater Edge Maximum Security Penitentiary houses most of those metahumans deemed as too dangerous to be out in the streets on their own. The warden, Miles West, marched through the hallways of the prison of superhuman freaks until he happened upon the one that was the most surprising. Inside of the padded cell was written jottings all over the walls in blood. Quotes and lines from many famous literatures such as the poem from Lewis Carroll’s Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland, “ _‘Twas brilling and the slithy toves. Did gyre and gimble in the wave, all mimsy were the borogoves and the mome raths outgrabe_ ”, and from Edgar Allan Poe’s The Raven, “ _Quoth the raven, ‘Nevermore’_ ”. All appearing to be written by the cell’s only inmate, a young man with dirty-blonde hair and a growing patch of beard, looking like he just got back from a fist fight. He was tied to some kind of chair that was holding in tightly in an bridge position with his hands cuffed together underneath him.

“That old sum’bitch is a hard to book to read.” remarked West teasingly.

Later on, he and his guards continued on their little inspection around the facility, checking up on the other inmates to make damn sure that they were still in their cells, passive and docile as needed. There was one that looked to be made of glass like a hamster cage with holes in it for air. The inmate inside was a young woman of Thai descent with long black hair and was just casually sitting cross-legged on the floor playing with blocks. But by “playing”, we mean “levitating” as she was using her telekinesis to levitate the blocks, making them float in mid-air at her own free will.

“How’s it hanging, sweetheart?” West asked her with a smug grin.

The woman only glared at him in direct response and flew the blocks in his direction in attempt to strike his face. But she knew in hindsight that since she was in a cell with indestructible glass walls, they just bounced off them, much to her chagrin and the warden’s amusement.

“Nice shot. But not worth it.” He cackled at her.

* * *

Here we are in Washington D.C. in the present day. Although, the Supers Ban had been lifted, the government allowed them to fight crime under the condition that they work quietly and not to be seen. NSA senior agent, Joseph Dicker, a gentleman in his late 60’s or 70’s, was seated with President Ellen Vage and the general of the U.S. Armed Forces, Ed Theodore Logan at a lengthy table in a classy restaurant reserved for them to talk business. In fairness, Dicker has been constructing a top-secret task force consisting of rather enigmatic, but interesting people.

“You’re quite the catch, Dicker.” said Gen. Logan with a strong Texan drawl. “It’s been long since the Parr family are brought out into the open and you sit there looking like the lion who caught the zebra.”

“The cat’s where it’s at, general.” Dicker replied. “And my father believed in what was right. Now I know I’ve asked you both here.”

“You’re gonna get onto us about that Tactical Reconnaissance Unit mumbo jumbo of yours, aren’t you?” asked President Vage with an air of annoyance.

“Yes. And this time, you’re gonna pay attention.” answered Dicker.

“Ever since the Supers were banned, we still had policemen, guns and a hella lot more firepower than two militaries combined.” Logan stated braggingly.

“We’re not here to discuss the Supers. We’re here to discuss this.” Dicker pulled out a huge binder full of top-secret files of “metahumans” as they were called these days and placed in on the table in front of the two.

“The metahumans?” Vage read off in confusion. “You can’t be serious, Rick.”

“It took some work, but I finally have them. The new world has outgrown superpowered humans that float around in fancy tights and capes and masks. We need to modernize, Madam President. Now then, starting off with the head honcho.” Dicker began as he flipped open the binder to the file containing information about the first member to start off with. It’s basically a profile picture of the same man with dirty-blonde hair.

 _Codename: FABLE_  
_Name: BLACK, Donegan P._  
_Born: July 7, 1990_ **_Columbus, Ohio  
_ **_Abilities:_

 _Literature shapeshifting_  
_Literature mimicry_  
_Enhanced lucid dreaming_  
_Object repairing_

“Don Black. Or as folks at the NSA refer to him as “Fable”.” said Dicker. “A man of many faces. Gone from an average janitor at an old library to a human with a collection of literary monsters inside of his own soul.”

This brought a few humoured chuckled from the general and first lady President of the United States of America.

“You know, there’s not way a man can have fictional characters trapped inside of him.” The female president remarked.

“Well, that’s the case with Mr. Black here.” Dick continued. “Because after he flung open a spell book he found in the library’s archives, he was able to take form of any book monster villain. But he has a minimum number of selective forms. About 11, per say.”

“11?” Logan repeated back. “And what are these forms, may I ask?”

“Well, looking through this list here on his file, there’s the Frankenstein’s monster, Grendel from the epic poem Beowulf, the Hound of the Baskervilles from the Sherlock Holmes novel of the same name, the Jabberwocky from Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland, a Dementor from the Harry Potter series, the Giant Squid from 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, the Balrog from The Lord of the Rings, the Headless Horseman from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, the Raven from Edgar Allan Poe’s poem, Moby Dick and Cthulhu from Lovecraftian mythos.”

“Holy shit.” Logan cried in disbelief. “He has that much to choose from? I reckon it must be a circus inside that noggin of his.”

“So he has all these literary creatures inside of him?” asked Vage.

“They’re magically attached to him. Many of them started off fighting over who gets to take control of his body. Got Mr. Black sent to the madhouse after being diagnosis with some mental disability or some psychopathic tendencies to speak of. And then we have this old boy.”

The next file picture was of a man with curly black hair and wearing a blue button-up shirt.

 _Codename: INK MASK_  
_Name: HAWKINS, Christopher_  
_Born: September 14, 1992_ **_San Jose, California  
_ **_Abilities:_

 _Reality warping_  
_Superhuman strength, durability, speed, agility and elasticity_  
_Invulnerability to any form of assault_  
_Cartoon physics_

“Now he’s just a regular person like you or me.” began Dicker. “But he has in his possession, an item called the Ink Mask and when he puts on this mask, he turns into this.”

He pulled out a small artist’s sketch drawing of the person in question to emphasis what the man transforms into; a black-and-white, traditional-animated, Mickey Mouse-esque cartoon character complete with black Pacman-style eyes and white opera gloves, reminiscent of popular noodle art animation by those Fleischer cartoons. The President nearly chuckled at the thought of it.

“You’re telling us that this mask can turn anyone who wears it into actual, living cartoon characters?” She asked, hoping she got this information correct.

“That’s right. Chris used to be an underpaid cartoonist and animator in his day until he found that mask just lying around.” Dicker proceeded. “Gives him to power to pull off impossible stunts like what you’d see in those Looney Tunes cartoons. Like the next Bugs Bunny or Woody Woodpecker. He can be bit of a troublemaker. And now we’re onto this big fella.”

As Dicker turned to page to next file, it showed a picture of a Hispanic man with a beard.

 _Codename: SICARIO X.4678-A111009_  
_Name: FRAGA, Vicente Ezequiel y Zacarías_  
_Born: March 23, 1989_ ** _San Nicolás de los Garza, Nuevo León, México_  
**_Abilities:_

 _Technopathy_  
_Superhuman strength, durability and agility_  
_Holographic projection_  
_Self-repair_  
_Flight_  
_Expert hacker_  
_Cybernetic weapon proficiency_  
_Electromagnetic pulse emission_  
_Voice mimicry_  
_Multilingual_

“Vicente Fraga, half-man, half-device.” explained Dicker out loud.

“A man of techno-organic, cybernetic, biomimetic body parts. A cyborg.” read off Vage from the file with curiosity.

“Sicario, being the Spanish word for “hitman”, formerly worked with an illegal Mexican drug cartel called the _Señores de los Muertos_. Starting off has just a random technopath until he was diagnosed with terminal illness. When regular medical treatment denied him a cure, he received help from an well-known hacker known only as Sombra.”

“Sombra?” Logan’s eyes widened at the mention of the name. He had heard many rumors about the infamous hacker named Sombra. She has been notorious for leaving her mark all over the network.

“We’ve all heard the rumors about the one and only who hooked Fraga up with some minor digital modifications to his body and mind that helped treat his illness easily. But then one day, after that fatal explosion at a warehouse that left the majority of his body scorched and scarred, the Bright Idea Genetics Corporation reconstructed his body using top-secret, government-sanctioned alien technology, transforming him into a living, unhackable machine. They used him as a military asset for quite some time until he regained his human intellect and isolated himself from the outside world. Until Sombra helped him find his way again.”

“Sounds to me like they’re lovers.” Logan responded with a slight giggle.

“No, they’re married actually.” Dicker corrected as he pulled out a wedding photo of Vicente before he became a cyborg and a young woman with olive-skin and sporting a punk-like hairstyle that flows on one side of her face with purple streaks while the other side of her head is shaved.

“Goodness, how did you get that?” asked the President.

“I’d rather not explain it. And then we have her, the demigoddess. Born as Tlazotemoc.” Dicker turned the page to the next file, which was of a beautiful young woman of Mayan origin with long black hair and bangs.

 _Codename: MADAME MORTA_  
_Name: LOPES, Isabel_  
_Born: February 1, 1392_ **_Tenochtitlan, Aztec Empire, Mexico  
_ ** _Abilities:_

 _Immortality_  
_Invulnerability_  
_Tentacle expansion_  
_Tattoo manipulation_  
_Pyrokinesis_  
_Flight_  
_Siren song/hypnosis_  
_Death precognition_

“1392? There’s no way in hell she can be alive that long and stay young.” remarked the general in disbelief.

“She can if she’s half-goddess, born around the time of the Aztecs to the feathered serpent, Quetzalcoatl. When they predicted the world to end in 2012, she refused to believe it, saying that they’re all wrong. But, of course, they only imprisoned her for talking back. The stress of the people’s arrogance overwhelmed her so badly that she accidentally killed them all at once with a burst of flames. She’s been on her own until modern-times. She started off as a prostitute before joining the Carnival in Rio as a performer.”

“Damn.” Logan held a fist over his mouth to hide a smirk before which he earned a glare from Vage, forcing him to straighten up.

“Then we have the psycho girl.” Dicker was onto the next file, depicting a photo of the same black-haired Thai girl.

 _Codename: CENSOR_  
_Name: PANYARACHUN, Kamchana_  
_Born: April 23, 1995_ **_Aranyaprathet, Sa Kaeo Province, Thailand  
_ **_Abilities:_

 _Telekinesis_  
_Telepathy_  
_Mediumship_  
_Clairvoyance_  
_Retrocognition_  
_Thoughtography_  
_Duplication_  
_Psychometry_  
_Empathy_

“Or you can address her by her American name, Judy Rice, when she migrated from Thailand. Since she was a child, she’s been able to talk to ghosts, which frightened her parents. This prompted them to get her institutionalized to a mental asylum.” said Dicker.

“Jesus.” Vage gulped, holding back the nerve to shed tears.

“Tranquil Falls Psychiatric Asylum was where she grew up until they let her free in her teen years. The girl moved to America to start anew, but she couldn’t run away from her own evolving abilities. She got into argument with a man at a train station, during which her other abilities activated and she made a real scene when she pushed that guy back in the front of the passing train with her telekinesis. The footage was incredible.”

Dicker pulled out his iPad to pull up a video on YouTube after searching “girl at train station with psychic powers” and revealed to them the footage of the girl at a train station. At the start, the girl and man, whose faces were both blurred to prevent identification, were screaming at each other near the tracks; calling each other names, using obscenities, which were censored, all the while the girl was shouting in her native tongue. But as the train started to arrive, the man was abruptly pushed back by an invisible force right in front of the train as it approached, presumably killing him offscreen. Vage and Logan jumped themselves, startled by such an act.

“The authorities arrived on the scene in no time, but with no evidence to support that it was merely an accident.” continued Dicker. “She was suspected of attempted murder and was institutionalized again after they looked at the footage.”

“Fuck me.” Vage shook her head at just the thought of someone being in the wrong like that after an accident caused by an argument. When Dicker flipped the page to next file, Logan’s eyes bulged like sacks, caught off guard by the strange photo.

“Woah, holy shit. What the hell is that? An alligator?” He asked with shock.

 _Codename: THE MANGATOR_  
_Name: CALLAHAN, Amos_  
_Born: November 9, 1987_ **_DeFuniak Springs, Florida  
_ **_Abilities:_

 _Decelerated aging_  
_Superhuman strength, durability, agility and endurance_  
_Indestructible and impenetrable hide_  
_Crocodilian teeth, claws and skin_  
_Alligator physiology_  
_Night vision_  
_Enhanced senses_  
_Predator instinct_

“Evolution decided to take a step backwards with this guy.” Dicker explained. “Was a mere hermit living in a shack in the swamps of Florida surrounded by alligators and mosquitoes, had an obsession for voodoo and hoodoo. After wrestling with a gator and killing it, he attempted to bring it back to life using voodoo magic, which backfired in his face, cursing into an humanoid alligator hybrid creature. Been lurking in the bayou waters ever since, attacking tourists on boats, some gave him the name “Mangator”, the monster of the Okefenokee Swamp.”

“Has he killed anyone before?” asked Vage worriedly.

“Oh, yeah. Couple times before he was chased out of the swamp and out into the open where he when to search for sanctuary elsewhere. He never found it. But then he settled with the sewers of New York. Then there’s the witchdoctor.”

The profile photo on the next file showed a tough-looking African gentleman with tribal face-paint and black hair in beads.

 _Codename: BLACK MAMBA_  
_Name: FARAJI, Papa Imanu_  
_Born: May 29, 1928_ **_Makindye-Ssabagabo, Uganda, Africa  
_ **_Abilities:_

 _Dark Arts/magic_  
_West African Vodun, Louisiana Voodoo and Hoodoo_  
_Supernatural wisdom_  
_Puppet mastery_  
_Potion creation_  
_Animation_  
_Necromancy_  
_Probability manipulation_  
_Pain/injury transferal_  
_Regenerative healing factor_

“Born in a Zulu tribe in the regions of Uganda, Africa where he was their medicine man. A healer. One day, he was studying the Dark Arts and started making blood sacrifices in a ritualistic manner in order to gain this impossible power. It granted him such uncanny magical powers so powerful that he was cast out of his own tribe and forced to live in the wilderness.” explained Dicker. “He made a living as an antique store owner in Lagos, Nigeria. Didn’t do him any good, so he became a wanted criminal with the name “Black Mamba”.”

“Isn’t that a little derivative?” asked Vage, lifting an eyebrow.

“For some.” Dicker only shrugged before moving on to the next file. “Here we have the Martian.”

“Martian?” asked Logan. “Is there actual extraterrestrial life here on Earth?”

“Only in small places, but there’s her.” Dicker pointed to the file.

 _Codename: AGENT V_  
_Name: Vepa_  
_Born: March 11, 1942_ **_Mars  
_ **_Abilities:_

 _Psionic manipulation_  
_Projective omnilingualism_  
_Genius level intellect_

“Received her file from Area 51 by my orders. Crash-landed on Earth in Roswell, New Mexico after she was banished from Mars for reasons unknown where was raised by a couple on a farm, where they kept her hidden from the outside world and the government. Overtime, she grew intelligent a bit too fast had a knack for technology.”

“Are you sure she can read minds or control anyone mentally?” Logan asked with a small inch of fear. “Or even call an alien invasion?”

“She’s been tested for that and she’s more human than alien. Ask her adopted parents.” Dicker replied.

“But how do we know that this Martian girl won’t go rogue and launch some kind of assault on Earth? For all we know, she could be an undercover spy from Mars, sent to study humans and their weapons of mass destruction.” Vage argued back.

“For what it’s worth, she grew up in New Mexico with a human family.” Dicker said back indifferently. “And finally, here we have the prince of the ocean.”

And lastly, Dicker was onto the file for the final member of his task force; a profile depicting a tan brown-skinned man with tattoos and a mane of long, silky, curled locks of hair.

 _Codename: THE SEA EMPEROR_  
_Name: WIKIRIWHI, Tupai Ungu_  
_Born: August 7, 1983_ **_Awarua Bay, New Zealand  
_ **_Abilities:_

  
_Atlantean physiology_  
_Superhuman strength, speed, durability and reflexes_  
_Heightened senses and vision_  
_Marine communication_  
_Amphibious nature_  
_Shapeshifting_  
_Camouflage_  
_Aquatic respiration_

“Or should I say the soon-to-be king of Atlantis.” remarked Dicker, brining odd glances towards him.

“Atlantis?” repeated Vage. “You mean as in the ancient civilization that was sunken underwater millennials ago? How can you be sure that place even exists or rather still exists?”

“From what we’ve learned from him, ever since the nation’s submergence, the Atlanteans underwent amphibious changes to adapt to the undersea environment. Now this may say that he was born in New Zealand, but that’s just a cover-up. He was actually born in Atlantis itself, but after his father, the King, died suddenly after his birth, his mother sent him above the surface under the care of a fisherman in Awarua Bay. As he grew up, his father had cancer and he was all on his own, drinking and swimming in the ocean, helping out poor villagers by the shore.”

“So if Atlantis is real, how do we know where to find it?” asked Logan.

“That’s just a mystery better left unsolved, general. But only he would know. But, unfortunately, we haven’t been able to get a hold of him successfully. He’s quite an elusive catch.”

“Well, then he’s definitely the one that got away.” Logan crackled with a small taunting laugh.

“Don’t quit your day job, general.” retorted the President of the United States. “Dicker, you can seriously believe that we’re putting our national security into the hands of aliens, witch doctors, psychopaths and alligators.”

“Not to mention Sombra’s husband.” Logan added.

“Madame President, I’m not asking you to have these people risk their lives for you. It’s merely a suggestion to be reckoned with.” Dicker could only say.

“And what makes you think you can control them, Joseph?” asked President Vage.

“I work for a top-secret organization that monitors, regulates and policies the activity of superhuman beings, Madame President. Making supers and metahumans act for the sake of national security is what I do for a living.” answered Dicker. “In a world of flying men and monsters, I’m afraid this is the only way to protect our great country.”


End file.
